degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Holly J. Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Holly J. Sinclair began in Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Emma and Holly J. didn't interact all that much on screen. However, when Emma stopped off in Toronto during her cross country bike tour, Holly J. says that she admires Emma. Season 7 In Hungry Eyes, Emma and Holly J. audition for Purple Dragon, but only Emma was accepted. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, when Emma and Kelly Ashoona entered The Dot, Emma said that she had good news. Holly J. made a snarky comment, asking if the good news was that they finally stopped kissing. Emma said no but that Manny Santos got the role of Trixie in Jason Mewes' film Mewesical High. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Holly J. is happy to see Emma back at Degrassi. She questions her about Smithdale University because Smithdale is a possible university that she is considering attending, but Emma quickly changes the subject and walks away with Kelly. In the end of the episode, Holly J. talks with Emma and Spinner. She tells Emma that she'll be fine no matter what she does. Later on, when Emma is about to leave, she tells Emma that she hopes to see her again. Emma thanks Holly J. for all she has done and tells her that she is a good person. She also asks her to keep in touch, to which Holly J. responds that that's what the internet is for. Holly J. comes to the conclusion that Smithdale is a top choice for one of her colleges. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Jane tells Holly J. and Declan that Spinner is marrying Emma they are both shocked. Holly J. tries talking Jane out of crashing Emma and Spinner's wedding, Emma later invites Holly J., Declan and Jane to attend Spinner and Emma's wedding. Trivia *They both had romantic feelings for Spinner Mason, but only Emma had a relationship with him. *They both lost their virginities to their first loves. *Toby Isaacs had feelings for both girls but never dated either of them. While Holly J. returned his feelings, Emma did not. *They were both friends with Chantay Black. *They both had a conflict with Darcy Edwards, but only Emma became friends with her. *Holly J. was rivals with two of Emma's friends, Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos. *Holly J. shares similarities with Emma's former rival Paige Michalchuk. *They both graduated from Degrassi: Emma in 2007 and Holly J. in 2011. *In Danger Zone, Holly J. saved the life of Emma's future husband Spinner. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They attended Degrassi together for one semester in 2007. *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Emma (125) and Holly J. (100). *They both returned to Degrassi for an Alumni event in[[ThrowbackThursday| #ThrowbackThursday.]] Gallery D9-699.jpg SpEmma.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Normal bscap0279.jpg EmJ.jpg EmJ2.jpg 36.PNG HR3.png Tumblr l9f8alCfm81qe0tuto1 400.jpg Dtng913914-3.jpg Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Conflicts